1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for manipulating data, and relates more particularly to a system and method for efficiently performing a white balance operation in the field of digital imaging.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing efficient methods for manipulating data is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively manipulating data with electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various device components. For example, an enhanced electronic device that efficiently captures and manipulates digital image data may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
In certain electronic cameras that capture digital image data, a white balancing operation may be required. In practice, the human visual system does not perceive the same amount of light and the same colors that an electronic camera captures as image data. White balancing operations therefore adjust the image data captured by the electronic camera, so that a resultant captured image appears the same as the image that was originally perceived by the human eye.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for manipulating data is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing efficient systems for manipulating data remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.